


Only A Select Few

by fightforyourwrite



Category: Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Post-Canon, Swordplay, Swords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25200283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightforyourwrite/pseuds/fightforyourwrite
Summary: In which Queen Snow White tries out a sword for the first time.
Relationships: Prince Charming/Snow White
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Only A Select Few

**Author's Note:**

> The basic idea I had for this fic was literally just Sword + Sword and nothing else.

Florian’s sword was more than just a weapon to him, but a companion that was always by his side. The blade was made of sharpened steel and was a little under three feet long, the crossguard curved upwards slightly, the handle was made of grippy black leather, the pommel was silver and pear-shaped, and the whole thing could either be wielded with one hand or two. 

The Prince often carried it with him wherever he went, whether he be riding his horse or taking a leisurely stroll through the woods. 

However, Snow couldn’t recall seeing him actually use it. Most of the time he made more use of the dagger hanging from his belt, seeing as one would have to be under very peculiar circumstances to use a sword to make edible fruit slices. 

So during one afternoon in spring, Snow walked alongside Florian in the gardens outside of her castle, the ones she used to play in when she was a small child. The Prince had his sheathed sword on his belt, as per usual, which prompted Snow to ask a certain question. 

“Where did you get that sword?”

Florian answered quite quickly. 

“It was my grandfather’s,” he said simply, as if he had told this story many times before. “He named it Alaric when he first held it — he received it from his grandfather, who passed it down to my father, who passed it down to my older brother, who then gave it to me.” 

Snow raised an eyebrow at him. “Did he not have any use for it?”

“He prefers rapiers nowadays,” Florian explained as he and Snow walked underneath the shade of a nearby tree. “I remember the day Friedrich gave this to me — he handed it over and told me that only a select few may ever wield this sword.”

He looked down to the sword at his belt and touched the pommel, then glanced over to Snow with an excited look in his eyes. 

“Want to give it a try?” 

Snow blinked in surprise. “Me? I’ve never wielded a sword in my life!”

“Don’t think of it as wielding,” Florian assured with a smile. He grabbed onto the handle and pulled the blade out of the sheath. He then held the handle towards Snow. “Think of it like… like holding a tool.”

Snow was still hesitating. Up until that point, the only blades she ever held were a kitchen knife and an hatchet. She had to admit though, if she said that she had never been at least a  _ little _ bit interested in trying a sword out, then she would be lying.

So with doubt and curiosity clouding her mind, Snow reached out and took Alaric in her grasp.

She expected the blade to be so heavy that it would cause her arm to lower once she grabbed it, but surprisingly, the sword was a lot lighter than she expected. Snow hummed, intrigued, and felt the weight in her hand. 

Florian took a step back and watched as Snow handled Alaric. He smiled as she grabbed the pommel, holding the sword as if she was a knight in a portrait in the hallway of the castle. Carefully, she raised the weapon up and moved it slowly in the air, mimicking a mighty strike like that of a knight — say perhaps, if said knight was moving through water. 

Snow’s initial hesitation was starting to wear off, as it was now replaced with a feeling of wonder and confidence. 

“Enemies beware!” Snow exclaimed with a kind of playful pride. She made another slow strike and managed to slowly cut a leaf off a nearby tree. “For here comes Queen Snow White of the North!”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm like a low-key sword nerd so I did hours of research just to write that one paragraph to describe Florian's sword. I now know so much information about swords that I will never use because we live in a dystopian society where swordplay is not a respected major.


End file.
